


Heaven

by Punk_o



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Best Friends, Character Death, Death, Dwarves, Feels, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hobbits, Joyful, M/M, Mahal - Freeform, Mentioned Thorin's Company, Sad and Beautiful, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Souls, aule - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_o/pseuds/Punk_o
Summary: "Guys. Guys. I want that small thing.""Aule no. You can't have the Hobbit. He's of Eru's creati--""Look at what he's doing? He just saved my children from three Trolls just by talking to them. THREE.""Aule you can't have him!""Look look look! He just saved a direct descendant of Durin!!""I don't--""Oh my GOODNESS did this adorable creature slay spiders and save them again!?""Aule pls.""HE JUST OUTWITTED ELVES AND SAVED THEM AGAIN. HE ALSO HAS HAIR UPON HIS FEET. THAT IS CUTE. MY CHILDREN LOVE HIM. LOOK AT HOW HE DEFENDS THEM. WHAT HONOR. WHAT BRAVERY AND LOYALTY!"





	Heaven

_“To die will be an awfully big adventure.”_ — J.M. Barrie

 

 

One would think that death would be cold for that's what the stories of old always spoke of in his books, correct? Death being a chilling, wraith-like figure of frigid breath and freezing embrace to drag one into the netherworld of darkness and shadow. Yet for Bilbo, death was _soothing_. Warm even. As if waking up on a Sunday morn after it had just rained the night before, that smell of fresh, clean air hitting his nose, the feel of thick blankets enveloping him, but by the Gods the glaring white light was utterly ridiculous! Even now he could hear his consciousness complaining for someone, anyone, to dim the lights please and thank you very much! Thankfully, it seemed his complaints were heard loud and clear for he awoke by some means in... _his bed?_ Now, that right there was very confusing for he remembered things differently. He knew for a fact that he had been elsewhere moments ago. What was he doing back at Bag End? Confusion swept over him as he clamored out of bed to find himself in his garb that he had worn that fateful day; the buttoned up top and suspenders, slacks, and his red overcoat. Yet, that wasn't the only thing that surprised him for he looked young! In his prime at a mere fifty or so years young once more compared to being well over a hundred years old in the aged state he vaguely remembered.

  
"Good Morning, Mr. Baggins," came a familiar voice that made him look away from the mirror nearby with his fingers still picking and raking through curly hair.  
Bilbo turned to look upon Gandalf smoking his pipe near the window that only made the Hobbit smile at seeing his friend, but quickly frown defiantly to point.  
"No smoking in the house!" he nagged.

  
Gandalf raised his brows in surprise at Bilbo's retort as he blew smoke from his mouth in the shape of a ring. The two had an awkward pause to look around his home, Bilbo doing a double take and fidgeting awkward in realization that this may not exactly be the Shire, let alone Bag End! Gandalf laughed and stood, hunched over, and snuffed out his pipe to approach Bilbo with a hug in greeting. Bilbo smiled and laughed with him, wrapping small arms around the wizard to embrace him tightly.

  
"Gandalf, where am I? _What is this?_ " he asked, already sounding tired for he didn't understand what was going on.  
"Where do you think we are?"  
"It appears to be Bag End. _Home._ Although, I vaguely remember that I was resting peacefully elsewhere with Frodo and yourself by my bedside. It was a rather lovely dream that got rudely interrupted!"  
"I see! Well that is very odd indeed! Are you alright?"  
"Merely confused. What is going on?"  
"It appears that things have gone a different direction. Very.. _ **unexpected**_ , no? For now, I am here to give you a nudge in the right direction _yet again_ and you are to stay put," Gandalf said as he pulled away from Bilbo's embrace to pocket his smoking pipe.  
Bilbo pursed his lips at that word and gave a suspicious squint, already he was growing wary at Gandalf's words. "What? _"Stay put"_? For how long?"  
"I assume for however as long as you like. Come now! It'd be improper of you to be late _**again!**_ "  
Bilbo adjusted his red overcoat, ensuring that the wrinkles were shaken out as he followed close behind Gandalf who was still adorned in the glistening white robes that only made the Hobbit try even harder to look presentable as Gandalf went towards the front door to open it that revealed more bright light. Bilbo squinted and shielded his eyes with his forearm to frown up at the wizard for an explanation.

  
"Isn't this unnecessary?"  
"I don't believe so? Does it seem unnecessary? I would see it as a great gi--"  
"No no! Not that. The..the _light._ Does it have to be so bright?"  
"I will make a suggestion for them to dim the lights, now go!" Gandalf snipped sarcastically.  
"W-wait! Are you not coming with!?"  
"No. I am sure they are waiting for you, Bilbo. Mustn't tarry now!" Gandalf said hurriedly as he nudged Bilbo through the threshold.  
Bilbo protested, digging his heels into the floor and trying to make Gandalf cease with his gestures. He had so many questions and needed answers before he could just be shoved through! Yet it was too late, the Wizard gave one final shove to push him into the glaring white light once more which caused him to stumble and fall right on his rear end. He winced when trying to stand up, finding his balance off kilter and forced to stumble while rubbing his backside.  
" _Bloody hell!_ Now _that_ was just rude! He didn't have to go and push me!" Bilbo complained.  
"I agree! That's our Hobbit he's shovin' about!"

 

Bilbo froze, back going rigid at the familiar voice that made him quickly turn around. He was met with a rush of movement and a din of noise that he knew all too well. A group of Dwarves bull rushed him so hard that he almost toppled over if it wasn't for Dwalin being there grabbing him with such ease to hold him in place. Hugs and riotous cheers were had to match familiar faces, Bilbo was a right bit flustered and even more confused than ever! They hadn't aged in the least and looked exactly they had that night they arrived unexpectedly on his doorstep! He hugged as they hoarded and huddled about him like over excited dogs all demanding attention. They all spoke at once in hopes to hear his voice, to hug and give firm pats on shoulders or slaps on the back. All of them were delighted to see him again for it had been far too long being away from their favorite Hobbit. He had been so overwhelmed with emotions that he didn't even notice the shift in surroundings; massive great halls with rows and rows of tables, tapestries gilded, pedestals and towering high pillars made of marble and embedded with pearls. Gemstones and gold. The rich smells of savory foods and the mead flowed like rivers from the massive barrels while ale spilled about from tankards. Dwarves of every shape and size greeted him with boastful hellos, drunken waves of the hands, smiles, grins, laughter, and then some that only made him gawk about with wide eyes of wonder.

  
" _How--_ where--"  
"You're in Mahal's Halls, Bilbo!" Ori piped up.  
"But I'm not a Dwarf!?"  
"Aye! You be the first Hobbit ta' ever be here!" Nori said.  
"The first _Non-Dwarf!_ Must have got Mahal's attention if that be the case!" Dori added.

Bilbo was quick to pull away from the eleven Dwarves, looking at their beaming faces as they kept near. He was overwhelmed by so much joy, but those blue eyes showed fear and worry. He didn't understand any of this! As far as he knew, the glorious halls of Mahal's domain were reserved for only for the souls of his children that he had created. He knew well enough that not just any soul was permitted beyond the forever guarded stone walls of the Divine's territory. So why was he here!? This made absolutely no sense to Bilbo to the point where he began to almost panic, concerned that there simply must be a mistake in all of this! Bilbo looked upon them all and brows quickly knitted together as he trailed on each face grinning and talking to him. He started to mentally count now to make sure all were there; Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Bifur, Gloin, Oin, Nori, Dori, Ori..

  
"W-wait a moment. There's only elev--"  
"Out of m'way! Where is he!? Where's Bilbo!? **_Where's the Hobbit!?_** " came a loud voice through the throng of people and boisterous music.  
Bilbo whipped around in time to see one particular Dwarf coming to a skidding halt in front of him. That ridiculously floppy hat, braided pony tails, curled mustache, and thick scarf, slamming into him to hoist him right off the ground with strong arms to have his fuzzy feet kicking about wildly. A loud yelping noise came from the back of his throat as he found his arms forced beside his waist to feel the tickle of mustache on his neck and the smell of whiskey on breath.  
" **BILBO!!!** " Bofur said loudly, utterly delighted to see his friend.  
He couldn't help it! The forever optimistic Dwarf put a big grin on Bilbo's face and he tried to hug back when he felt tears drip on his shoulder. The others of the Company laughed and applauded at the sight of the two finally reuniting.  
"Bofur please! I can't breathe!!"  
"M'sorry, lad! Just a few more seconds, okay!?"  
" _Bofur!!_ "  
Bilbo was promptly put back down on the floor as he looked over Bofur who only inspected him right back, they both approved of each other's appearances. Bilbo took a step back to dig around in his pockets in search of something, but the realization of the item being missing made him frown as the rest of the Dwarves crowded around to take a peek at what he was looking for.  
"O-oh..oh dear. _Hold on!_ I-it seems I've forgotten it again!" he complained sadly.  
"Something wrong?" Bofur asked with genuine concern on his face.  
Bilbo shook his head, patting his front, then digging around in the jacket pockets to search again.  
"I _must_ go back! I forgot my handkerchiefs again!"  
There was laughter to be had from the Company that made Bilbo grin awkwardly with cheeks going pink and ear tips going red.  
"Here!" Bofur said quickly. He didn't hesitate with his gesture as he had done many years ago; he reached down under his coat to promptly rip a good portion of the end of his tunic top free to toss it at the Hobbit who was quick to catch it and hold it between forefinger and thumb looking somewhat disgusted.  
Bilbo's expression only brought more laughter in them all and he finally found himself joining in for he couldn't help it due to so much joy to be had and it was damned contagious all on its own.  
"This..this is very confusing. _Why am I here?_ "  
"Isn't it obvious!?" Gloin snapped loudly.

"Not really, no!" Bilbo protested right back.  
"Out of all the beings in Middle Earth, you've done more for our kind than anyone else, Bilbo! It is because of your actions and noble deeds that Mahal has granted you **Honorary Guest** within his Halls!" Ori said sweetly as he hugged the Hobbit once more.  
" _H-Honorary Guest?!_ "  
"You be one of us!" Bifur said.  
"No other soul has ever been granted such a gift, Bilbo!" Bombur quickly added.  
Bilbo could hardly contain himself, eyes darting every which way to take all of this information into his mind as he looked up at the gilded tapestries and glowing halos of light peeking through the windows from high above. He looked back upon the Dwarves once more, counting them again to quietly dote.  
"But wait! I've only counted twelve of you. Where's--"  
He went quiet at movement to be had behind Bofur that made him stand tall. Bofur looked over his shoulder at the taller being looming over him which made the Dwarf smile even more as he respectfully stood to the side to reveal Thorin glowering down at Bilbo with jaw clenched tight.

 

"Burglar," he growled in a deep and gruff tone.  
They were all silent, holding their breaths with anticipation at their King's reaction to all of this. Bilbo himself pursed his lips in tight, unwavering with breaking eye contact as he clenched his fists tight to prepare himself for the array of belittling that he had grown so used to!  
"You're _late!_ " Thorin snipped flatly.  
Bilbo inhaled sharply, genuinely insulted by Thorin's complaint and he did not falter or miss a beat as he snapped right back with his own complaints.  
"Then I believe we're even since you were so late to supper all those years ago! _Really!_ Who gets lost in the Shire!? _Of all places!_ It's a wonder how you managed to lead us to Erebor at all!"  
Small gasps were had by the others at the wave of Bilbo's hand as Thorin looked down at Bilbo with wide eyes at the talkback. There was anticipation of what was to happen next, but suddenly the two broke out in laughter and moved in to wrap arms around one another as they had done many a time in another life. Bilbo started crying, tears of joy to be had, the confusion in his mind utterly removed now. He didn't bother with wanting his questions to be answered, but merely content that he was here in the now, with his friends once more. All the memories rushing back; The good and bad combined, but mostly the good. Saving them from the trolls and spiders, breaking out of the cells in Mirkwood, fighting Orcs, Goblins and Wargs, the joys of sitting around the campfire listening to all of them sing, watching them dance. All that he had learned from them, what he had taught them. He pulled back from Thorin who was so reluctant to pry himself away from his body, Bilbo reached up to push hair away from face as he looked over his old friend once more, remembering every little detail he could muster and process at that very moment. Thorin never tore his eyes away from the Hobbit as Bilbo finally managed to pry himself free to look upon all thirteen Dwarves. He counted them one by one again, murmuring their names under his breath and they heard well enough to give a nod in confirmation that, yes they were here. _This was real._

  
"We've been waitin' quite some time for you, Bilbo," Bofur finally spoke up.  
"What? _Why?_ "  
"Well, we can't really go on any adventures without our Burglar!" Kili piped up.  
"A-adventures?!"  
"Aye! Good ones! We go about as we please and fight mighty beasts! Are you to join us?" Dwalin asked.  
"I-I..I can't. I don't have a weapon.." Bilbo said sadly.  
"Then what's that on your hip?" Fili asked.  
Bilbo perked up and looked down at his side to see a sword strapped to his side, he was quick to pull it free from the sheath to look over the expertly wrought blade that had the small design of a swirl to it, the familiar weight in his small hand made him turn it over with teary eyes. _Sting!_  
"What say you, Bilbo Baggins. Will you join us on our adventures once more?" Balin asked.

  
There was silence in the Hobbit and the Dwarves Bilbo hefted Sting in his hand, head bowed and staying quiet as he weighed his options. A frown was had, the twitch of the nose as he propped himself on his tip-toes to give a heaving sigh that sounded exhausted, but he quickly perked up with a genuine smile. His eyes looked upon Thorin and Bofur who had a hand each on his shoulders, then towards the rest of the Company that made his heart pound with excitement. He felt the rush, the desire to explore the lands once more; to slay beasts, to feel the wind in his hair and the earth between his toes. To fight and to wander beyond the comforts of home. Hills and forests. Mountains and caves. It was the very itch he felt all those years ago when he left Bag End behind to join upon their Quest to reclaim Erebor. It was an itch that he simply _couldn't_ resist.

Bilbo inhaled deeply and gave a nod of approval.  
"I believe I could be up for one more adventure!"


End file.
